Dragon Ball Time Patrol
Welcome to the Dragon Ball Time Patrol Wikia Dragon Ball Time Patrol is an fan idea/head canon/fanfic by Voices21. This story will be an alternate take on Akira Toriyoma 'Dragon Ball"series and focus on ,new adversaries, teamwork, the next generation of Dragon Ball fighters growing and being mentored by the original cast, and the Time Patrol, and is heavily influenced by the Dragon Ball Online Lore. It is of course not considered a part of the main Dragon Ball timeline and is an alternate timeline/take. Creator-Voices21 Based on-Dragon ball series Prologue/Important Events -The story of Dragon Ball Time Patrol takes place a number of years after the "end of z" in an alternate timeline. - The world adopts a new young adult/child- rearing policy: "Troublemaker Education", where the children are removed from the loving care of their parents and live independently in nature in either the "Kokkara Village" or "Pear Village". Dende advocated this policy to the earths king as a way to find future earth "saviors" after Goku departs with Uub and Gohan makes his famous book explaining KI and martial arts. -Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Uub and Marron are all taken to live in these villages and meet other fighters their such as the mysterious Blair, the Majin fighter trained under the Crane style teachings of Tienshinhon, Lamp, another student of Tien and 17 foster son Erito, and others. Mr. Satan was the "mayor" of these villages and had a small faculty team (Which included Gohan) to observe, protect if necessary and keep peace among the village. -Mr.Buu crates his wife Ms.Buu(based off one of Mr.Satan dirty novels/magazines and this leads to the population of the Majin race on Earth. -Goku goes away for years to train with Uub, eventually ending up in the Pear Village with the other new gen fighters -During Goku disappearance Gohan creates a worldly popular book that explains and describes Martial Arts and the usage of Ki to the general public. -Gohan book becomes a hit and many earthlings begin taking up Martial Arts and learning new ways to use Ki. -Many new Martial Arts schools are opened up and new unique techniques are developed. -Capsule Corp. create and sell technology, armor, and weapons for Earthings to increase their natural Ki and use there Ki threw these weapons/technology to increase offensive and defensive battle power -Krillin and Tien revived the Turtle and Crane schools, both pose as former "students" of the "great" Mr.Satan. -New Planet Namak is destroyed by an unknown presence, forcing the survivors to migrate to Earth -The World Martial Arts Tournament now has a team division(3 on each team), and a ultimate fighting division (The Ultimate fighting division allows weapons, armor, and any other skills or equipment), the general rules of the tournament remain the same though -The Capsule corporation has built an energy field designed to protect the audience of the World Martial Arts Tournament form stray Ki attacks or any other kind of mishap. -Pan has her own "Pan Fighting Network" (at age 15, being the network instructor) due to Mr. Satan "telecommunicated Satan Style Martial Arts Course" was discontinued because of "controversy". Pan would ask Bulma to help develop a system for people to battle each other across long distances so that she could create a "Telecommunicated Martial Arts Dojo", creating a sports like fighting course that became popular, especially among young people -All the "Next Generation" characters (Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Uub, Marron, and the others) go to Satan High Academy and Gohan is a professor there. Sagas/Arcs Intro/Tournament Arc * The series begins a number of years after the end of the z. Due to the "Troublemaker Education" policy established on Earth, all young adults and children were relocated from their homes to either the Pear or Kokkara Village to live within nature independently and potentially create new future Earth heroes and saviors. Pan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Mai, Marron, and others are moved here to live independent with nature to train, "toughen" them out and grow stronger. Though all the inhabitants in these villages live mostly independently, they all still go to a school within the village and are monitored slightly by the appointed "Mayor" of the villages Mr. Satan and a small group of his men, which includes Gohan. After awhile of living in the village, it is announced that the two villages will be participating in a tournament contested under the World Martial Arts Tournament Rules, to test the strength of both villages strongest inhabitants. Goku and the others, as well as all village inhabitants family and friends were invited and will be spectators for the tournament. Goku will also watch from the stands as his pupil Uub enters the tournament. Along with Uub, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, Marron, Lamp, Blair, Erito, Bolt, Mi, KoKa, Jumbo Jake, T-Zone, Milke, and Tonba are the participates of the tournament. Long bored due to lack of competition and inactivity Goku and Vegeta are intrigued by the participates following the Tournament and Goku invites them all to a feast to celebrate the end of the tournament, but he and Vegeta have an ulterior purpose for inviting everyone for the feast. Also Time Patrol Trunks and SKOT/Chronoa end up stranded in this timeline due to an ambush on the Time Nest by an unknown enemy. Interesting Events explain in this arc * All the new generation characters live in Pear Village * Goten, Trunks, Erito, and Cabba are roommates, and live in a small home close to the others * Pan, Marron, Bra, Lamp and Mi live together * Bra room/home is more like a guest house next to the others and is the most lavish room/home in the village. (She still complains sometimes about living in nature, not at capsule corp., etc to emphasize the bratty aspect of her personality) * Cabba is always entering Bra place/room uninvited, causing Bra to comically attack/hit Cabba * Pears village is located near where Chi-Chi and Goku live, Kokkara Village is located near Korin tower * 17 and his family also live near Pear Village as well * Dende allowed the Pear Village tournament participates to go inside the Room of Spirit and Time after announcing he allowed the participates of the tournament from Kokkara Village to enter the ROSAT for three days. Erito, Lamp, Pan and Bra (Who only accepted to not get shown up by Pan) accepted the offer since Goten had a date, Marron decided to track Goten on his date, Mi was originally going to accept, but decided to relax with Trunks instead, and Cabba was off on his adventure of self realization. * Pan, Bra, Lamp, and Erito enter the Room of Spirit and Time for 3 days (3 Years), leaving them one day to relax before the tournament * The "new gen" DB warriors would meet and face off against the twin brothers Bolt and KoKa, the mysterious Blair, the fun-loving and slightly perverted Milke, and Tonba, the fearless and ferocious daughter of Upa and granddaughter of Bora of the Kokkara Village. Becoming great allies with them throughout the series. * Cabba was initially suppose to be apart of the tournament, but got sidetracked on his small adventure for self realization, not coming in time for the tournament, and was replaced by Marron * Cabba would make it to the tournament seconds after being replaced, forcing him to be a spectator for the tournament, much to his comedic frustration * Blair decides to stay at Pear Village, and moves in with the girls * Chronoa and TP Trunks lose contact with Toki Toki and the other members of the Time Patrol after the ambush, and while on there search, they decide to shadow the two villages to scout and the DB fighters for potential new Time Patrol members (Trunks wanted to greet Goku, Vegeta, and the others, but Chronoa forbid him to do it, claiming she doesn't know how that would effect the timeline). The real reason she didn't want to go up to them was because she was to nervous to introduce herself to so many people at once, which Trunks knew, but followed her order anyway. Kokkara vs Pear Village Tournament results Opening Round * Goten vs T-Zone= Goten wins by KO * Marron vs Blair= Blair wins by ring out(After fighting evenly in hand to hand combat, Blair contains Marron in a sphere and blows it up injuring Marron greatly. Goten cheers Marron on, motivating a smiling Marron to get up and uses her Full/Max Power form, she then pulls out a capsule and brings out her bazooka by hitting Blair hard into the sky and shooting Blair with her Ki charged and infused within the bazooka. As Blair was falling, Marron used her telekinesis abilities to try and have Blair fall out the ring for victory, but before she hit the ground Blair was able to create a portal with her magic that dropped her within the ring. Marron was confused and quickly went to the location Blair portal was to inspect how she did that, steeping out of the ring in the process and losing the match. Marron would then congratulate Blair on winning the "game" and says hopefully they can play another time, then went to Goten asking how she did). * Bolt vs Pan= Pan wins by KO * Mi vs KoKo= Mi wins by KO * Erito vs Lamp= Erito wins by ring out (Lamp falls in love with Erito during the battle and would continue to try and win his affections throughout the series) * Tonba vs Trunks= Trunks wins by KO, after a fairly tough and even fight * Milke vs Jumbo Jake= Milke wins by KO * Bra vs Uub= Bra wins by ring out (After an intense fighting sequence, Bra realizes she won't be able to beat Uub at the rate she's going. She feigns an injury which causes the kind hearted Uub to be concerned, and knocks him out the ring while he is distracted). 2nd Round * Blair vs Goten= Blair wins by ring out (After a fairly even match Goten lands a powerful strike on Blair, she crumbles down before looking at him with full rage as her red eyes brighten and charges at him with incredible speed knocking Goten out the ring and causing Blair to run off quickly after the fight was over). * Mi vs Pan= Pan wins by KO (This was an incredibly even and intense battle with Pan winning only after catching Mai of guard after Mai believed that she had already beaten Pan). * Erito vs Trunks= Trunks wins by ring out * Milke vs Bra= Bra wins by KO (A mostly comedy fight, Bra uses her feminine charm and quickly drops her opponent). Semi Finals Round * Pan vs Blair= Pan wins by ring out * Bra vs Trunks= Bra wins by ring out Final round * Pan vs Bra= Ends in count out draw. (Winner is the person who gets up and says "I am the Kokkara and Pear Village Marital Arts Champion" first, Pan gets up first but doesn't remember what phrase to say so Bra says it first and officially wins the Tournament.) Battles Featured * All Tournament bouts * Goku and Vegeta vs Next Gen Fighters Namakian Civil War Arc -A short arc that shows how New Namak was attacked by an incredibly strong and unknown force (The time Breakers aka Towa and Mira that destroyed the planet). The survivors of this went on to live on Earth, and in order to atone for losing their home planet most of the Namakians began training to defend themselves, focusing on Piccolo and a Namak named Lugs ordeal. Shortly after the Namakians discover a "Evil Egg", born from the evil within the hearts of Namkians, the egg was sealed away, but would hatch and Naraka was born. After increasing his number of comrades, Naraka starts and wins a civil war, taking over and forcing the remaining surviving Namaks from the civil war to retreat. "Troublemaker Education" Arc -The "Troublemaker Education" policy has had mixed results, as some inhabitants became evil or rebelled against the idea of being forced to not live with their parents and loved ones, causing Dende to doubt if he made the right decision. A few rebellious members of the villages encountered the demon duo Towa and Mira. They would then offer their allegiance to Mira and Towa to spare there lives. Towa and Mira would have them unleash a demonic beast of a life form on the Pear Village, that she has been nurturing, along with the Red Pants army know as Cell X. Forcing the next gen warriors and the others in the village to defend themselves. Interesting Events That Occurs in This Arc * Lugz joins the next gen warriors, and moves in the basement of Goten/Trunks place * Tonba teaches Mi how to form weapons with her Ki * A residents of Pear Village along with the "New Gen" are showcase greatly in this arc * Goku, along with Gohan and Vegeta watch the "New Gen" defend the village without them noticing or helping them, letting them gain experience * Piccolo after his battle with Naraka during the Namakian civil war hurries to Pear Village to defend it before it gets destroyed like the Namakian's village after the civil war, but is stopped by Goku and Vegeta who convinced him like they did Gohan to allow the "New Gen" to gain experience and defend the village alone * Time Patrol Trunks and Chronoa discover that it was the time breakers who attacked them at the time nest, and also continue to comically watch the others * It's shown that Blair hangs with Lugs a lot * Bulma has a vacation home build in Pear village to be closer to Trunks and Bra after this arc Demon Realm Arc * A party for the next gen warriors is held by Bulma and he others to celebrate them defending the village and defeating evil for the first time alone. Time Patrol Trunks and SKOT/Chronoa finally show themselves and tag along with the DB warriors and explain their situation and enjoy the party along with the other DB fighters and their friends and family(as well as Beerus and Whis). Not long afterwards an unknown fighter arrives and destroys all the dragon ball fighters (including Goku, Vegeta, and Time Patrol Trunks). Beerus food falls during the fight and Beerus rushes to battle the unknown fighter, Beerus knows this fighter and he and Beerus battle to a stalemate. The others begin to think the unknown fighter Otori is another God of Destruction from another universe, but soon learn that Otori is just a random henchman for the God of Destruction of universe 4, Beerus complimenting him on his strength that he did not posses before as Beerus explain Otori was just a weakling last he saw of him. Otori explains their are far stronger beings then himself throughout the universes and perhaps Beerus took to many naps and become lazy, Otori also reveals why he has come to universe 7, Otori master (The God Of Destruction of Universe 4) would like to form an allegiance with Beerus and Whis to concur all the universes and make one single universe, but to become allies with universe 4 Beerus must willingly give up his claim to his own universe. Beerus is not interested in giving up his title as god of destruction for universe 7 and Otori leaves warning Beerus and the others that they will regret Beerus decision. Whis and Beerus fearing their may be an upcoming war between the universe decide to personally find warriors throughout the universe to train, such as the DB warriors for what lies ahead. * Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to strike Towa and MIra decide to make their move. As the DB warriors are getting ready to go train with Whis and Beerus, Mira and Towa appear in kame house looking for Goku, but instead find 17, 18, Marron, Goten, Krillin, and Roshi. Mira would go on to attack them all and brutally beats 17, 18, Marron, Goten, Roshi, and Krillin. Towa orders Mira to kill Krillin much to her amusement and he and Towa torture and beat the others. 18 yells for Marron to flee but she doesn't and instead Marron rage gets the best of her and Marron punches Towa threw kame house, before being knocked unconscious by Mira. Before Mira could kill Marron, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Tien arrive. Towa suddenly infects Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta with the 'Villainous curse" turning them into demon like beings under her control. She orders Goku to kill Roshi, who does so along with destroying the entire kame house island before leaving with Towa and Mira. The DB fighters regroup and first ask Beerus and Whis for help, but are denied by them. Beerus claims that this sorta situation couldn't happen at a better time and tells the DB warriors to look at it like a training/test since if they cant survive this they wouldn't have been any good in the potential war of the universes anyway. Interesting Events That Occurs in This Arc * Krillin, Roshi dies * Goku, Vegeta, Gohan get possessed by Towa dark magic * Bulam upgrades both 17 and 18 cybernetics to increase their power/strength * Beerus demands elder Kai use his "Mystic" technique on the heroes, but informs Beerus and the others that he can only do it to two people at a time and they don't have the time necessary to perform the ritual on all of the warriors * Tien and Erito win a game of straws and now have the "Mystic transformation" after performing the ritual * Towa and Mira return to earth(with an army of Demons, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan) and completely wipes out Satan City and Capsule Corp, while completing a dark magic (insei) that steals away any positive feelings and causes mass hysteria * Out of desperation, Bulma creates a prototype device she calls "EX-Fusion" for the warriors to use against their much stronger opponents * Towa nearly kills Bulma, but she is saved in time by the newly upgraded Android duo 17 & 18 * Pan and Bra achieve their Ssj forms for the first time * Erito and Marron reveals a new technology influenced transformation built by Capsule Corp/Bulma, Erito uses it during his battle with General Bon. Marron uses it during the arc as well. * Marron is cursed by Towa and battles Goten and 18 and uses an upgraded version of her previously seen new technology influenced transformation built by Capsule Corp during the battle. before regaining her senses, then battles her father's killer Mira * Vegeta eventually breaks the curse himself due to seeing his son Trunks try and use "Final Explosion", (and with small help from Mi, Bra, and Argos) and faces Demon influenced Goku Battles Featured * Otori vs DB Warriors * Orori vs Beerus * Mira and Towa vs 17, 18, Krillin, Goten, Marron, and Roshi Satan City Under Attack * Goku vs Tien and Uub * Gohan vs Piccolo and Pan * Vegeta vs Trunks, Bra, Cabba and Mi * General Bon vs Erito * 17 and 18 vs Towa in Demon Realm * Haru Haru and Shun Shun vs 17 and 18 * General Bon and Tako vs Erito * Shibui vs Blair and Mi (use EX Fusion= Blairi) * Fu vs Lamp and Marron (use EX Fusion= Laron) * Saiakkuman vs Lugs * Yami vs Tien and Yamcha (use EX Fusion= Tiencha) * Makio vs Cabba and Uub (use EX Fusion= Uuba) * Masked Saiyan vs Pan and Bra (use EX Fusion= Bran) * Kagami vs Trunks and Goten (use EX Fusion= Gotenks) * 'Future" Gohan vs Time Patrol Trunks and Chronoa * Naraka vs Piccolo * Taigon(and clones) vs DB Warriors * Vegeta vs Trunks, Mi, Bra, and Cabba * Gohan vs Videl, Chi Chi, and Piccolo * Mira vs 18 * Goku vs Uub, Pan, Lamp, Tien, 17, Cabba, Bra, Piccolo, Bardock (Masked Saiyan), Time Patrol/Future Trunks, and Chronoa * 18 vs Marron * Towa vs Blair, Chronoa and 18 * Mira vs Marron, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Mi, Bra, Uub, and Cabba * Vegeta and Time Patrol/Future Trunks vs Demon influence Goku Satan High/Training arc * After barely surviving the Demon Realm invasion the DB fighters begin training with Whis and Beerus. Due to school starting again soon, the younger generation must head back to Earth. Dealing with school life(such as exams, school trips, dances and plays), and keeping the peace on earth in secret as the Saiya Patrol. Interesting Events That Occur in This Arc * The next gen warriors decided to make their own "super hero style team" * Gohan finds out, but Gohan decides they can do it (due to Pan and Cabba bringing up how Gohan could be the leader of his own crime fighting team Great Saiyaman style) as long as he's watching out for them, much to Bra annoyance * Krillin is revived by the Dragon Balls * The Supreme Kai of Time/Chronoa is finally able to make contact with Toki Toki and the other members of the Time Patrol * Tien, and Piccolo decide to become full time members of the Time Patrol, thanks to a request by Time Patrol Trunks * The New Gen(Besides Lugs who doesn't take the job and watches cartoons instead) battle a group of mechanical and earthling pirates lead by Captain Bacterian as the final mission of this arc (It's mostly comedic in nature, since the new gen are stronger then the pirates, but have a tough time winning the fight due to the stench of the multiple pirates) * This arc focuses more on adventuring and character development, being more "slice-of-life" like in its nature, seeing the cast go on a school trip, go to a school dance, be apart of a play, train with Beerus and Whis, play board games, having a huge "food" fight during lunch and even costing an incident in Satan City at a hotel and karaoke pub due to drinking to much "punch" Battles Featured * Pan, Bra, Marron, Goten, Trunks, Uub, Mi, Cabba, Lamp, Lugs, Blair, Erito vs Beerus and Whis (Training to land a blow on either Beerus or Whis) * Lamp vs Marron * Pan vs Uub * Pan, Goten, Uub, Marron, Lugs, and Blair vs Bra, Trunks, Cabba, Mi, Erito, and Lamp * New Gen vs multiple ships of stench pirates * Pan and Uub vs Captain Bacterian Dark Wonderland Arc * Pan and her "Pan Fighting Network" was doing great, and even aliens from distant worlds was using the network. One day Pan along with Bra, Goten, Trunks, Mia, Uub, Marron, Argos, Lamp, Erito, Blair, and Lugs were in the network with countless others, it would then get hacked into forcing the everyone in the network psyche to be forcibly trap inside the "Pan fighting network". An individual calling himself Jasper Crux reveals he hacked the system and explained if anyone tries to remove his virus out then everyone (including himself) trapped in the network would die. He then offered an escape by having a tournament within this cyber network as a means of escaping this new world. They all soon discover this tourney isn't anything like they thought it was and is in fact more of a prison with its main goal being survival then a tourney, with master mind Jasper Crux being the puppeteer of this "Dark Wonderland". He and his "operators" forms all the participates in "four Man teams", trapping the "new gen" subconscious in an unknown and simulated world, along with the countless other participates in this "Dark Wonderland Games" and begins the tournament for survival where everything is not what it seems, and the "only" way to escape is to be the last team/man standing. Category:Browse Interesting Events in this arc * Many new characters and races are introduced due to the multiple participates of the tourney * Crux mockingly sends a device to the Briefs residence(Along with various other places in the universe) so all the friends and families of the games participates can watch the games unfold, which is what they do * All participates are trap in a simulated world much like SAO/Matrix/DBH * To make it more interesting, all participates power/use of Ki are reduced greatly/equally so everyone in the tourney is on an equal playing field * It's discovered that Ki is still usable, but its harder to actually use and takes up far more energy to shot a basic Ki blast, let alone fly or use more powerful attacks * Crux and his Operators randomly selected teams of 4 for the games * Team PBUC members consist of Pan, Bra, Uub, and Cabba * Team GTME members consist of Trunks, Goten, Mi, and Erito * Team BLML members consist of Blair, Lugs, Marron, and Lamp * All team mates most survive to enter the next round/competition, if a team mate dies then the entire team is taken by the 'operators' to get permanently eliminated * The "first round" of the games was just a huge battle royal between all contestants on the platform they were standing on, that elevated into the air. The goal for this round was to just survive along with your teammates till Crux called off the chaos. * The next round of the games is surviving long enough in this unknown and ever changing world. Various sets of dragon balls are set around the wonderland and Each team must find the 7 balls and bring it to the check point location (The participates were not told where this location was) * The next round objective is a foot race on a disastrous ever changing and seemly planet sized maze/labyrinth like structure, that's environment changes every 20min, to find a way out * the next round is a single elimination team tournament, once a team wins they will be put against each other and the final victor wins the games * Jasper Crux has a team of "Bounty Hunters" (Nife, Android 8000, Hana and their leader Aym) eliminating the other participates, These Bounty Hunters eventually catches up with Team BHML * No one wins the tourney due to the "new gen" DB fighters rebelling and costing a riot, looking for Jasper Crux * The heroes figure out that they need to simultaneously destroy the six energy compartments/pillars to destroy the simulated world around them * Crux has been absorbing energy from the participates of this tourney and fuses with it to become a being of "pure energy". During his battle with the new gen warriors he splits into 6 different parts of his Psyche (creating six new warriors aka the "Seis Fragments" to defend the six energy compartments that keeps the stimulation running. * Crux locks Bra and Cabba in some kind of a energy orb that was absorbing there Ki and life force, slowing killing them and keeping both Cabba and Bra alone separated from their allies. Both seemly nearing death share a heartfelt moment together, before being saved due to an opening appearing briefly due to Mi using Kaioken and Ssj simultaneously and actually damaging Crux * Mai debuts her "Ssj Kaioken transformation during the battle with Crux, allowing her to actually damage Pure Energy Crux giant form and forcing him to split unto 6 parts, while also breaking her body apart from within with this form, only surviving due to Blair being able to use some healing magic on her before she died. Yet she was still unable to continue fighting afterwards Battles Featured * Many different kinds from various characters * Bounty Hunter Aym vs Blair, Uub, Pan * Bounty Hunter Hana vs Lamp * Bounty Hunter Nife vs Marron (Lamp Arrives) * Bounty Hunter Nife vs Laron (EX Fusion) * Bounty Hunter Android 8000 and the operators vs Lugs * Jasper Crux vs New Gen Fighters Joining the Time Patrol Arc After finding out from Beerus and Whis about the potential war between the universes, Trunks and Chronoa aka Supreme Kai of Time have decided to officially open the "Time Patrol Academy", officially sponsored by Capsule Corp. Inviting determined warriors from not only all around the galaxy, but from all the other 11 universes, to potentially join up with the time patrol to defend there home-worlds, and universes from any and all evil forces trying to destroy them. All will be put through hellish training by Time Patrol superiors such as Future Trunks, Tien, Piccolo, Taino, Recon, and others, as they show there determination and strength, and try to join the patrol family and earn the right to call themselves a member of the Time Patrol, protectors of time itself, and all the universes. Pan seeing this as the opportunity for the adventure of a lifetime, gets the others an ventures off to officially join the Time Patrol Academy, and earn the title of time patroller. Main Characters * TIme Patrol/Future Trunks * Pan * Uub * Bra * Cabba * Trunks * Mai * Goten * Marron * Lamp * Blair * Erito * Lugs * Chronoa Main Supporting Cast * Goku * Vegeta * Beerus * Whis * Chi-Chi * Bulma * Piccolo * Tien * Gohan * Videl * Krillin * 18 * 17 * Tonba * Bolt * KoKo * Milke * Master Roshi * Mr.Satan * Yamcha * Unused Characters * Jabot New Transformations * Porunga Mode- A transformation achieved by Piccolo during the Demon Realm Arc. Piccolo unlocks this form by reading the Namakian book of legends, This form is base of the Namakian dragon Porunga and based on a Deviantart made by Naruttebayo67 * Pure Majin mode- A transformation exclusive to the Majin race(with the exception of Uub). When the Majin race is in there normal state, their eyes appear very human like, but when they transform into Pure Majin Mode their eyes become Kid Buu like in nature and they recive incredible power. The downside to this transformation is it's hard to control and leaves the user in a wild uncontrollable rage while using it. Used by Lamp and Uub Artwork Use/Credit * Chatal90-Bazooka Girl * The_Devils_Corpse-Bardock Sheet * DBCProject-Fairy DBZ * Hsvhrt-Bulma in Saiyan Armor * JackFrostOverland-OC Saiyan Girl * PearFlower-Bra in Custom Saiyan Armor * Glee-Chan-Bra in Saiyan Armor, Flash back Saiyan Female * Akemiii-OC Fairy Tail Female Warrior * Multiverse Artist- Female Concept Arts, Uub Kaioken * Nerdy Girl- OC Fairy Tail girl * Mauvillain-OC Fairy Tail Girl * drozdoo-Goku and Vegeta Face Off * Bhartigan-Goten * Orco05-Tapion playing a flute, Yamcha (DB Era) * Luigicuau100-Marron * bejitsu-Mirai_Trunks * Metamine10-Nimu Super Class Form * Rojoneo-NImu Close Up * Blaingbarrager-OC DBZ Girl Saphi Character Chart Sheet * Tekilazo-Piccolo Jr * PritzPritz-Rule 63 Krillin Family * Xailing-Saiyan Gil * Ryokia96-Super Mira * Naruttebayo67-Supreme Kai-Tapion-Uub Sheet * Seiya-Dbz-Fan-Tapion * cdzdbzGOKU-Trunks (EndofZ) * Dumke-Towa Close Up * Roxi-art-Trunks Close Up * KIsa122-Blue haired Kaioshin, Saiyan Female Close Up * ElyasArts-My Commissions he has done * All artwork and characters owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei, Fuji TV, Square Enix, Hiro Mashima = Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse